When one pours oil into a filler opening, one often needs to use a funnel or a spout to avoid spillage. A funnel may not be satisfactory for hard to reach areas and it is messy and drips. A spout extends the oil container opening and makes filler openings that are difficult to access more accessible. To avoid oil spillage when placing the spout in and out of a filler opening some sort of shut-off valve is needed to be incorporated into the spout.